The Bomb Squad
by PuBlicJourNal
Summary: The past year at the Jeffersonian has been hectic things only seem to get crazier with the arrival of Skylur Night and Sara Tucker with their dark pasts seeping to the light what will happen at the Jeffersonian... And who is Celeste Wiggings?


**I do not own Bones unfortunately though I do have many visions of Hart coming over and having dinner with me, not to mention David and TJ are here with use as well. Also Zach would still be a permanent fixture on the Jeffersonian team; then again I'd rather him in a looney bin then dead like they originally planned. So without further ado…**

"Are you Dr. Night?" a voice said from behind her. Skylur opened her eyes and pulled out her ear buds standing on the black heels that Sara forced on her. Her outfit was all Sara, the pressed black pants that made it half way up her waist and only showing an inch of the white shirted torso before making its way to her breasts her neck was adorned with a chunky black beaded necklace and her hidden dog tags. Her hair was tied back in a small ponytail and the front tendrils refused to obey Sara and Skylur's commands.

"I am. Pleasure to meet you… Dr. Saroyan?" I guessed from my previous knowledge of the team.

"Call me Cam. Now follow me to my office and we'll discuss your paperwork yes?"

She nodded and followed Dr. Saroyan into the main center of the Medico-Legal Lab. The place was abuzz with people working, clicking of heels and the squeak distinct to the leather loafer sole. Machines beeped and keyboards were being abused from the amount of research being done. In the center of this whole working system was a large metal platform. It seemed equivalent to the Parthenon here at the Jeffersonian, sitting on top of the acropolis in its perfection. They walked towards the office doors, their own shoes clacking away and making heads turn. Skylur knew there was a slight tension in the air, she felt it, it was like they were expecting something horrible to happen when she walked by. It comforted and frightened her all at once. She felt home in the tension bringing her back to the thing she loved, but was unease by the harder to deal with memories as well. Skylur's train of thought was de-railed by the voice of someone call her guide.

"Cam, I found the chemical compound that was in the victim's wounds it was—" the man stopped as he realized there was an unknown person standing next to Cam. "Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Skylur Night, she's applying for a job as a weapons and bombs expert. This is—"

"Dr. Jack Hodgins. It's a pleasure to meet you." Skylur said offering her hand, she knew this would be one of the harder people to please in the department and thought they should start off on the right foot.

"You too Dr. Night…" He said suspiciously

"Please call me Skylur, or Sky if you prefer."

"We'll see… well anyway the particulate were Aluminium chloride and dodecylbenzene." The word that came out of Hodgins mouth meant nothing to Cam but clicked in the brain of the young genius beside her.

"Which means…?" Cam asked confused  
"A detergent." Both Hodgins and Skylur said. "Used for washing, like dish soap or Windex." Skylur clarified looking at the ex- cop.

"More precisely windshield washer fluid, there are traces of undiluted ethanol there as well. It could have been used to ignite the body." Hodgins grinned at the 23 year old. "You knew that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I- uh kind of need to know this stuff since I deal with chemicals like that everyday… or I used to, or will if I get this job... sorry, am I rambling?" Hodgins laughed lightly at her nervousness.

"No you're not rambling and I'm pretty sure you'll get this job… Any way Cam, I traced the washer fluid to a small mechanic shop about 10 minutes from where the body was dumped. I'd tell Booth or Dr. Brennan but I can't find them anywhere."

"From what I know they're out talking to the owner of the ranch. Why don't you call them?"

"I would but _somebody_ from Egyptology lost my phone!" He said over his shoulder. A pair of women sat on the couch on the opposite balcony overlooking the platform. One of which broke out in joyous laughter at Hodgins' statement. The other Skylur guessed was the artist and computer tech Angela Montenegro.

"I'll call and tell them, just get a new phone alright?" Cam said rolling her eyes.

As Hodgins left Cam turned to Skylur and led her into the office room. Cam made the call to Booth and Brennan than turned her attention to Sky. Skylur sat down across from Dr. Saroyan and they discussed Skylur's past, including her military background, Cam saw the reaction that she got at the mention of it but decided not to pry, what she did notice was the name of one of her companions during the beginning of her stay in Iraq.

_Dr. Zachary Uriah Addy_

As the minutes wore on and the interview continued Cam became more and more convinced that the young scientist would fit in just well here. As the women stood Skylur shook Cam's hand.

"Thank you for giving me this interview Dr. Saroyan I really appreciate it."

"The pleasure was all mines..." She said turning back into her office, as Skylur walked away, not really knowing how well she did, the Doctor called her name.

"Yes Dr. Saroyan?"

"You start first thing tomorrow Dr. Night, welcome to the Jeffersonian." Skylur smiled widely. She continued to walk and headed outside into the late day hustle and bustle of Washington DC. She walked by lawyers and politicians and even recognized a few from TV, but Skylur didn't care. All she thought about was that these people were walking by her, a young 23 year old girl. Because that was what she was, a girl, and here she was most likely seeing more in her life then these people did in a life time. She didn't dwell on that though as she approached the apartment building that she was currently crashing, she wondered if those people walking by her knew what she had done. If they knew that she had just gotten a new job, if they knew she was even out of collage let alone have a doctorate or two. Again Skylur brushed the thought away because right now, she knew that Sara would be inside the apartment with cake and some drinks and that she couldn't be sad right now. She had to hide the guilt until later, when she could deal with it accordingly, for right now, it was time to celebrate.

**Authors Note: The chemical names and stuff are real and I did do some quick research, if you know that this info is wrong then please tell me. Also I am the worst updater in the history of updating, but I'm trying hard to do these stories when I can. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
